


move

by saintcedar



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Delilah - Freeform, Dishonored - Freeform, Gen, Granny Rags - Freeform, Moary, Pandyssia (Dishonored), Runes, Vera Moray - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: to make time to move again
Kudos: 3





	move

Пройтись по галерее, будучи в городе впервые за несколько десятков лет - это дорого. Не в материальном плане, естественно. Это хорошо. Это прекрасно. Здесь до сих пор висят старые картины, здесь до сих пор те же смотрительницы, молодые девушки ещё тогда, сейчас уже семейные дамы, не растерявшие, однако, любви к искусству. Шикарная редкость - умение не утопать в рутине и любить своё дело, даже не смотря на обязанности матери. Вера же утонула в жажде приключений. 

Шкафы в залах стоят точно так же, как стояли, когда Вера была здесь последний раз. Документы рассортированы ровно по тому принципу, которому она учила этих девочек. Она немного смущённо улыбается, проводя тонкими пальцами по корешкам журналов. Здесь многолетние архивы, где-то, возможно, сохранилось и её имя. Книг прибавилось в количестве, но в самой галерее как будто остановилось время. На журналах ни пылинки, на витринах нет ни разводов, ни следов от пальцев. 

На стенах картины местных столичных художников, несколько залов северных авторов, снега и болиголов, рабочие сюжеты: аристократия вместе с простыми людьми. Вера была там - это всё правда. В северных землях не выжить, будучи обособленными и самим по себе. Столица не поймёт это, пока не придёт беда. И то, многим придётся умереть в канавах и в собственных домах, пока случится сдвиг в их головах. 

Зал с южной живописью пышет красками, маленькие этюды с огромными осами, обивающими виноград, песчаные пейзажи и стражи в форме цвета оливовых листов. Вера проводит сухой ладонью по рамке, и по коже проходится горячий ветер, между пальцев просачиваются песчинки с пляжей, а ухо ловит звон гитары. Но это всё ностальгия. Престон долго ходил вокруг да около, долго не хотел рассказывать ей, куда он на самом деле держит путь.

Среди столичных художников есть два зала, два самых известных во всей Империи художница. Мрак, тусклые приглушённые тона и реалистичные черты соседствуют с буйством красок, искажение на грани сумасшествия. И розы, бесконечные розовые кусты, незримо присутствующие на каждом полотне и Вера, продираясь сквозь эти шипастые заросли своей сестры по несчастью, той, кто точно знает, что видела Вера Морэй во время своего последнего путешествия, прорывается во мрак. На её полуслепых глазах собирается влага и, не удержавшись на дрожащих веках, скатывается вниз по впалым щекам и дальше, на шею, по тысяче старых дорогих бусин. Вера останавливается впритык, глядя во вполне зрячие глаза. Свои глаза. Себя самой до той злосчастной поездки на континент.

\- Вы уверены, что сможете закончить портрет до нашего отъезда? - Престон, бедный Престон ещё не знал, что его ждёт.

\- Мы с вами обсуждали сроки, - мужчина с усталым выражением лица, вынужденный в тысячный раз отвечать на один и тот же вопрос, проводил кивком удовлетворённого Престона и, наконец, взялся за кисти. Вера застыла, не смея перебивать мастера, да и не имея особого желания разговаривать. Работа была начата. 

Но ей так и не довелось увидеть готовую работу. Мастер вносил правки в последний день, пока они с Престоном были заняты подготовкой к путешествию. Как бы Престон ни злился, а художник выполнил своё обещание: за несколько минут до отплытия им принесли извещение, что портрет многоуважаемой Веры Морэй был завершён и ждёт заказчиков их особняке у реки. 

Но путешествие было важнее, они оба это понимали. Неизведанный континент, новые открытия, возможно, что-то ещё более опасное. Вера была больше возбуждена предвкушением, чем испугана. Но зря. На континенте не было ни людей ни новых технологий ни возможности изучать артефакты. Зато были жуткие алтари и сектанты. Вера не могла их винить. В Империи их тоже хватало, даже не государственном уровне. Чего уж говорить о земле, где есть только дикая природа и животный страх. Они с Престоном договорились, что соберут образцы трав и как можно быстрее уберутся домой. Они не успели. 

В плену их было трое: Вера, Престон и Делайла, бывшая аристократка, которая теперь жила в какой-то общине на окраине города и практиковала так называемую чёрную магию. Вера боялась, что тронется рассудком, глядя на эту женщину, боялась, что станет такой же. Лайла почти сразу стала одной из них, возвращаясь в адекватное состояние, когда оставалась наедине с пленниками. Вера всё никак не могла понять, в какой из моментов она притворяется, где говорит правду. Престона поили местными травами. По всей видимости, они имели наркотический эффект, и в какой-то из дней он просто не вернулся из так называемого транса. 

Веру спасла случайность.

Точнее, женщина, которая имела два лица. Сектанты доверяли ей, они, как выяснилось, считали что Вера просто не в себе и разрешили им вдвоём вступить в ряды племени. После этого им давалась свобода, но Вера до конца своих дней будет помнить, как жёг раскалённый металл, и как долго и больно заживала метка на тыльной стороне ладони. Знак их бога. Вера так боялась, что повредится рассудком, но в тот момент возжелала именно этого. 

Выбирались они вдвоём с имперской ведьмой. Быстро, чистой удачей застав на берегу китобойное судно, отвезшее их домой, захватив всё-таки образцы трав и несколько рун, которые сектанты делали из костей. Вера только спустя долгое время с ужасом поняла из чьих. Она прожила очень долго в полуразрушенном особняке этой женщины, постарела, потеряв счёт времени, почти ослепла. Но сохранила рассудок. И когда Лайла направила остатки своего сумасшествия в живопись, Вера решила тоже вернуться туда, откуда всё началось. 

Она надеется, что никто из местных женщин не спросит её, что с ней случилось, но она должна избавиться от своего кошмара, она должна остаться в журналах на полке и больше нигде. Дурное скроет кружевная перчатка на левой руке, а таинственный артефакт с далёкого континента станет частью новой экспозиции. Тот, кто рисовал её портрет, поможет ей основать институт по изучению образцов, взятых тогда по злосчастному пути домой. 

Вера смотрит в глаза себе, решительной и безрассудной. Портрет смотрит на неё, потерявшую всё. Сейчас она притворится, что это один и тот же человек и попытается снова сделать так, чтобы время в этой галерее пошло вперёд.


End file.
